thenextworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Guidelines
General Conduct Behaviour * Strictly no advertising of any other servers on this server. *Treat everyone in a respectful polite manner. Even if you are just passing by, people come here to have fun. Be considerate to your fellow members. Remember that there's always a human behind the screen. * A part of being a human is having different opinions. Handling disagreements with dignity and mutual respect is your personal responsibility. That includes criticism. This is not a "safe space" and you will be treated like a thinking and functioning adult. * That said, intentional and explicit toxic behaviour will NOT be tolerated. You may get warned, muted, or experience the application of further measures if necessary. There's a difference between being genuinely funny and being stupid/trollish in the meta chats, please know the difference. Toxic behaviour includes, but is not restricted to: harassment, personal attacks, spam, abuse, incitement of drama, mockery, harmful trolling, obscene amounts of raging, non-satirical racism, sexism, discrimination and so on. You get the idea. *The Walking Dead thrives off of conflict - its what makes it fun and there will be plenty. Remember to keep that conflict to the roleplay world. If another character is your character's enemy that doesn't mean that their player is too. Do not resort to ad hominem if things don't go your way in the story. Channel Use * Keep conversations to appropriate channels. If you want to praise God Emperor Trump, you can do so in #general, but don't do it in Meta channels or god forbid RP channels. They are for RP-related things. Every channel has a description to help you understand its purpose as well as having handy links to useful information. Check the descriptions. * Explicit NSFW content is allowed only in #nsfw channel. This rule is subject to change. * For the sake of convenience link previews are enabled. Abuse of them will not be tolerated. Don't be a reason why we can't have nice things. * Abuse and spam of bot commands will not be tolerated. Roleplay Rules of Roleplay *'All roleplay is written in third person. '''This rule is imposed for the sake of consistency and to avoid creating a confusing mess. You can find examples in the other must-read page - Roleplay Mechanics and How It Works - or simply look in any #rp channel. *You are required to abide by Roleplay Mechanics listed in the link above. '''Tags', date and time, weather, locations and so on. *You are not allowed to take control of another person's character without their consent. That includes minor in-scene things too. Exact boundaries can be worked out with your RP partner(s) in appropriate #meta channels. * You cannot kill someone else's character without their permission. Talk it out before you do it, look for a realistic IC (In-Character) reason to survive. Mods reserve the right to involve themselves in such matters if they find their assistance necessary. * You are not allowed to overwrite somebody else's established descriptions. If you're unsure what exactly had already been established - ask in #meta. For example, if Carl already said that his hat is brown, you can't say that it's black. Who gets to desribe things depends on their ownership and common sense - Carl's hat is Carl's, a broken car on a road is up to whoever found it, etc. * Mindless fast-forwarding is not allowed. You must always make sure that you aren't skipping something potentially or knowingly impactful that your character can or should be a part of. Good roleplay is not only about presenting your highest efforts, but also about enabling others to do the same. Fail Roleplay * Always stay true to the character. Remember who they are and don't go out of character in attempts to try and get the best outcome for them. Such behaviour is considered Powergaming and is not allowed. ''' * Remember what your character knows. Knowledge obtained outside of RP may not be used within RP. For example, knowing a character's name before they introduced themselves. '''Such behaviour is considered Metagaming and is not allowed. '''If a mistake is made, it must be corrected immediately before moving on. * Death is a crucial part of The Walking Dead setting. It's literally in the name. Playing implies a risk and your actions may have serious consequences. Putting yourself into a situation where there's nothing you can do to survive is your own fault. Be open to the idea of your character getting killed. Do not go beyond the borders of realism or rationality in order to keep your character alive. '''Such behaviour is considered Godmodding and is not allowed. * This is a serious roleplay community, meaning that low-effort roleplay is frowned upon. Don't let your RP be reduced to short and uninterested dry oneliners and don't rely on everyone else to be creative for you. The experience is made by people ''and you are one of those people. Nobody wants to interact with a horde of "Mary Sue" characters and players who don't give a damn. * As stated before, a part of good roleplay is giving others a chance to do something meaningful and interesting. A part of fail roleplay on the other hand is doing the opposite - preventing them from doing so. Don't do that. Think before you act. Roleplay Etiquette * Playing a major role implies a higher level of responsibility. If you put people in dependence on you, then you are expected to roleplay consistently, if you can't make it at an organised time let the person know in the meta chat, its better than leaving them wondering by not showing up and not saying anything. * '''If you start a scene with someone then finish it', do not ignore or neglect or make people wait obscenely long amounts of time for your character to reply to theirs. It is considered rude and it '''is '''harmful to the RP as a whole and efforts should be made to avoid that. * Make your intentions regarding roleplay clear. Don't promise to RP only to never show up at the promised time. Just because this is the internet doesn't mean that doing this can't ruin people's plans and days. * Constructive criticism is welcome as long it's constructive and respectful. Remember that not everyone responds to it lightly; Remember that being criticized doesn't mean being hated or personally attacked. In general, treat criticism as a way to improve. Theming and Restrictions * This is a world where violent and mature themes are explored as it is the very nature of the universe of The Walking Dead. There are no restrictions or censorship regarding explicit violence and touchy topics such as rape and suicide. * Creativity is endorsed and highly encouraged. Do not be afraid to start drama within RP. Do not be afraid to take things far. As said before, conflict is what The Walking Dead thrives on. Creating challenging environments is beneficial as roleplaying within them is fun. * If your roleplay turns NSFW, you are allowed to take it to PMs. You are '''required '''to take it to #nsfw otherwise. This rule is subject to change. Original Characters (OCs) *Unlike canon characters, OCs require mod approval and review before they are allowed into the world. If you want to play an OC, you need to create an introductory sheet describing your character (looks, personality, possessions, backstory, the more the better) and present it to the mods. It is also helpful to mention what exactly can your non-canon character bring into the story. *As a major guideline, OCs should be substantially different from canon characters. They should have '''believable '''humanly quirks and imperfections and must not possess any unrealistic abilities or items. King Ezekiel and his tiger is a good representation of the '''extent '''of how far you are allowed to take it. Anything beyond that is likely to be considered Out of Theme/Topic (OOT). '''We are here for serious The Walking Dead, not a circus. '''Nobody wants to interact with a horde of overly badass anime edgelords with red eyes, fedoras and names that make you question their original planet of residence.